


南朋友太可口了怎么办之“你还没玩过我呢”

by mzphc



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 琛南旧事 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzphc/pseuds/mzphc
Relationships: 姚琛/周震南, 琛南旧事 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	南朋友太可口了怎么办之“你还没玩过我呢”

lof:满嘴跑火车的我本人

录完欢乐谷团综的众人回到别墅后，就回各自的房间休养生息了，毕竟玩了一天，大家都累了，也想舒舒服服洗个澡赶紧休息。

姚琛跟着周震南进了房间。  
关上门以后，姚琛迅速扒光周震南和自己。  
大手揽着周震南的腰，几乎是半拖着把他带进了浴室。  
单人间的淋浴间虽然不小，但是两个大男人同时进去还是略显拥挤。  
姚琛把水温调好后让花洒正对着周震南。

“今天是不是还没玩过你呢”  
姚琛狠狠的吻上周震南殷红的嘴唇，用舌头扫过他口腔的每一个角落，双手还在周震南的敏感点大力揉搓着，因为疼痛口中溢出呻吟的周震南太可口了。

周震南被姚琛挑起了情欲，身体不由自主的贴近他，硬梆梆的腹肌和火热的下半身让周震南一阵腿软。

“哦？确定是你玩我吗？”  
周震南双手握住姚琛的下面来回套弄，指尖不经意的掠过茎口，引的他惊呼出声。  
很满意这般效果的的周震南得意的向姚琛挑眉，不过还没得意多久，就被姚琛翻过身，一把按在了墙上，双手被固定在自己的背上。

“姚琛你干嘛！”  
周震南挣扎着扭动身子，冰冷的墙壁让他瞬间清醒。  
“啪”  
姚琛一巴掌打在了他娇嫩的臀部上。  
“乖一点”  
姚琛的一只手来到周震南的股间，用指尖触碰着中间的小口，突然用力。

“啊～”  
后穴被入侵的刺激让周震南一下子叫了出来。

“这么骚？碰一下就开始叫了？才进去一点手指呢”  
姚琛手指在穴口中慢慢抽动，因为预先在手指上涂了润滑剂，周震南没有感觉到疼痛，反而感觉慢慢上来了。

“姚琛～”  
周震南声音带媚，好不勾人。  
姚琛看到他动情了，加快了手指的动作，等到周震南后穴慢慢出水，趁机又添了一根手指。

湿润的后穴紧紧的吸住他的手指，夹的他生疼，一想到自己一会也要进入这紧致的小口，姚琛瞳色一暗，加重了手上的动作。

“啊～姚琛！太重了～你慢一点，太快了！”  
周震南被强烈的刺激包围了，膝盖止不住的颤抖，他感觉到姚琛松开了他的手，他赶紧用手撑着墙，不让自己滑下去。

“嗯？到底是要我轻一点还是慢一点？”  
姚琛空下来的手拉着周震南的一条腿，让他的腿分的更开，另一只手更是不停的向着温暖的肠壁里探去，直到手指触到那一点突起，重重一按。

“啊～ 轻一点再慢一点～～啊！！姚琛~~~”  
碰到了碰到了，周震南身体里最敏感的地方被姚琛不停的触碰着，强烈的快感让他忍不住的收缩着后穴。

“夹这么紧，有多爽？流了这么多水，是想让我操你吗”  
姚琛迅速的抽动着修长的手指，次次都是全部插入后再快速抽出，激烈的抽动把后穴搅弄的滋滋作响，淫液的顺着手指流下来。

“姚琛，姚琛别再玩我了，快进来~~啊~~我快到了~”  
周震南大口喘着粗气，双眼迷离的扭过头向姚琛求饶，，身体却不自主的迎合着他手指的抽动频率，样子实在淫靡。

“想要就自己动手，先射出来，我再给你”  
姚琛突然把手抽了出来，身体没了支点的周震南整个人顺着墙壁滑落的到地板上，姚琛居高临下的看着他在地板上扭动。

“姚琛，姚琛，帮帮我啊~~姚琛，我好难受啊~~呜呜呜...”  
冰冷的地板和后穴突然的空虚让周震南瑟瑟发抖。  
巨大的落差让周震南欲火焚身，他缓缓坐起，跪在地上，一只手快速的套弄着自己的硬挺，一只手在后面扣弄，双眼迷离的用哭腔喊着姚琛的名字。

姚琛看着眼前的人淫荡的模样再也忍不住了，捏住周震南的小嘴把自己的巨大塞了进去，堵住了他一直在叫春的嘴。

“不准停，继续玩自己”  
姚琛压低着自己的声音低吼着。  
姚琛太大了，他吃不下，只能先用舌头沿着龟头慢慢舔舐着，再用小嘴一点点的亲吻棒身，跟吃冰淇淋一样从底部舔到顶部，再含着龟头来回舔弄。

浴室的温度因为热烈的情欲而变得极高，身体的水分仿佛都蒸发了，打在身体上的水珠不能满足身体的饥渴。

周震南大力的吮吸着姚琛的龟头，仿佛这是世界上最解渴的东西，前端的小口中不断冒出来的粘稠液体都被他当做可口的甘霖咽了下去。

“你的小嘴可真会吸”  
姚琛倒吸一口气，肉棒被周震南的嘴巴舔的青筋暴起，在他的嘴里又变大了。  
周震南玩弄着自己，嘴里还塞着姚琛的巨大，这幅画面实在太淫靡了。

红了眼的姚琛拉起周震南，抱着他，让周震南的双腿别再自己的腰上，然后将自己的肉棒插进了他的小穴里，一下到底，撑开了周震南内部的所有褶皱。

“啊~~~~姚琛~~~好深啊！！！~~~~”  
渴望突然被过度满足的周震南尖叫出声，随着姚琛快速的抽动，他的尖叫慢慢被呻吟代替了。

姚琛感觉到自己的肉棒被柔软湿润的甬道包裹着，内壁里像是有几百张小嘴似的一下下的吸着自己的肉棒，他狠狠的干着周震南，每一次都是重重的插到底在完全抽出来再插进去，如此抽插了几百次，每一次都让周震南爽的无法呼吸 。

周震南紧紧地搂着姚琛，下身被激烈的草干着，姚琛每一次的进入都很用力很用力，恨不得把他干穿，肉棒带出来的淫液因为激烈的撞击在两人的交合处被挤压成了白色的细沫，粘了淫水的身体互相撞击着，发出啪啪啪的声响。

“啊~~~姚琛~~~~好舒服啊~~~用力啊~~~”  
“啊~~在重一点，再深一点啊~~~啊~~~”  
“姚琛~~~”  
太爽了，周震南想着，每一次姚琛会把他干到灵魂出窍。

“这时候还有时间跑神？嗯？”  
这个偷偷的跑神被姚琛抓到了，他突然向着周震南内壁最敏感的那点撞了过去。

“啊！！！姚琛！！！别！！别碰那里！！~~”  
前列腺突然被刺激的周震南浑身都打了个激灵，内壁突然收缩了起来。

“哪里？这里吗？”  
姚琛恶劣的朝着那个凸点疯狂顶弄着，感受着周震南的内壁紧紧的夹着自己。

“啊啊~~~姚琛~~~别再弄那里了！！~”  
“太爽了太爽了~~别再..别再...顶...啊啊啊啊！！！”  
“我要射了！！！”  
周震南哭喊出声，身体过于刺激特受不了了，一股股快感从身后传来，自己的肉棒被干硬了，巨大的快感要将自己淹没。

“那就射给我看！”  
听到他的求饶姚晨不仅没有放过他，反而又加重了力道加快了速度，飞快的在他的小穴中抽插，周震南被干的淫水四溅，小小南的前端也开始分泌着粘液。

“~~~啊~~~”  
一道白浊从周震南的性器喷出，他居然被姚琛干射了，周震南感觉太羞耻了，可是身体的反应骗不了人，他好喜欢啊。

咸腥的精液喷洒在姚琛的腹肌上，周震南看着精液流下来到两人的交合处。他射过精的小小南软趴趴的随着身子的晃动而摇摆着，时不时的还吐出一点白浊。

“啊~~~呜呜呜....啊啊啊....姚琛~”  
周震南说不出话来，嘴里笨拙的叫着姚琛的名字。

姚琛的巨大还在不停的进出着他，一些落在肉棒上的精液随着抽动进入了他的身体，好让人脸红心跳的画面，自己射出来的东西又进入了自己的体内，太色情了。  
在周震南的注视下，姚琛故意缓缓的将自己的巨大从他的小穴中抽了出来。

每抽出来一段都会带出大量的淫水，稀稀拉拉的落下来，随着肉棒的缓慢抽出，周震南的身体开始空虚，不自主的找寻着姚琛的肉棒，慢慢向它靠近。

看到自己身体淫荡的反应，周震南更是羞愤交加，紧紧闭上了双眼，自己骗自己的想着只要自己看不到就不会羞耻。

姚琛轻笑着把一叶障目的周震南反身压向另一边，让他双手抓住浴室的洗漱台，正对着镜子，姚琛从他的背后再一次进入。

周震南的一条腿被姚琛高高抬起挂在胳膊上，脸还被姚琛强有力的大手掰过去接吻，霸道的唇舌疯狂的吮吸着他口中的津液，这高难度的动作让他有些承受不住，站在地板上的腿不停的打颤，身体摇摇欲坠。

“不准闭上眼睛，好好看清楚！不睁眼的话我就在这干你一晚上！”  
姚琛放开了周震南的嘴巴，强迫他看着镜子。  
镜子里的自己浑身上下被情欲染的通红，刚刚结束缠绵一吻的自己还在大口的喘着粗气，被抬高的腿刚好把两人交合的地方漏了出来。

他倚在姚琛身上，能清楚的看到姚琛平时温柔的双眼通红，像一头发了疯的野兽，浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，坚硬的腹肌在摩擦着他的后背，更加坚硬巨大的东西正大开大合的干着他。

“啊~~~姚琛~~~~好深啊”  
“~~~姚琛~~你干的我好爽啊~~...啊！！”  
“老公~~老公你再重一点啊~~~”  
“老公你好厉害啊！！~~啊啊~~~弄得我好舒服啊~~~”  
周震南好喜欢看姚琛为他失去理智的样子啊，所以他放下了羞耻心，极力的迎合着姚琛。

“啊啊啊！！我干死你！让你再叫！！”  
姚琛彻底失去理智，毫不怜惜的抽插着周震南，又重频率又高的抽插了几百下以后，他也快到了。

“老公射你嘴里好不好？？？把老公的精液吃下去好不好？”  
姚琛边插着周震南边问。

“啊啊啊啊~ 老公射我嘴里吧！~~射给我！让我全部吞下去~！！啊~~”  
被最原始的欲望支配的周震南没办法思考，只想获得全部的高潮。

他在周震南体内又重重的插了几下后快速的拔出，将肉棒对着周震南的脸，射了出来，又多又烫的精液喷在周震南满脸，五官都被糊住了。

只见周震南伸出他的小粉舌将嘴边的精液都吃了下去，脸上其他地方的精液也被他用手一点一点喂进了嘴里，最后竟然含住了姚琛的肉棒，将它舔的干干净净，身在还恋恋不舍的在龟头上吮吸，仿佛没吃够的样子 。

姚琛又硬了，今天的周震南，太好“玩”了。


End file.
